Jack
Jack is the crime fighting partner of Sprinkles the moose. He has a guilty pleasure of watching "Vampire Diaries" on TV ("Sprinkles & Jack" short #1) Personal Information Real Name: Jack (last name unknown) Age: Unknown Place of Origin: Currently resides in Northwater Woods Created: in 1992 by Matt Forrestall and Michael J. Longo First Appearance: "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, Number 1 (1992) Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses * Great hand-to-hand fighting ability * Experienced with many types of weapons Current Era Appearances Jack first appeared (in the Current Era) in "Sprinkles & Jack" (shorts) #1 (Feb 2013). Character Biography Stay tuned... Initial Era In the Initial Era, Jack was Sprinkles roommate and crime fighting partner. He first appeared in "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, Number 1 (1992). In the early issues of that comic book series, Jack was more of a "handler" of Sprinkles, trying to keep tabs on him. And Sprinkles would erupt violently towards him, shooting him without reason. Later, Jack's role as a partner and accomplice was solidified. In "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose", Jack was always Sprinkles's partner. In both books, he participated with Sprinkles in killing and maiming hunters and supervillains. He also spent time in mental institutions, most notably Caplo Asylum (in "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 1) and Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit (in "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, Numbers 4-6 and "Sprinkles and Jack, Psychotic Vigilantes" Number 1). When Ex-Officer Smith showed up for the first time, he injured Jack with shrapnel from a rocket. Jack was as crazy as Sprinkles. When Anthrax first showed up, Jack defeated him by eating a raw fish, scales and all, and making him puke. He (with Sprinkles) battled many criminals and supervillains as well as superheroes. Battles with Dr. N. Sane and Bob, Captain Nutso and Spunky, Anthrax, Ex-Officer Smith, The New Fantastic 5, Rampage, D.O.P.E. and many others littered the first few issues of these early comics. After their battle with D.O.P.E. (Sprinkles Volume 1, Numbers 12-14), Sprinkles and Jack had a bounty on their head and fought money hungry vigilantes and the cops before deciding to run from the woods and hide in Quadropolis. After a giant battle with all sorts of supeheroes, which ended in the destruction of their cabin, Jack is seemingly killed by Caribou as he's stabbed through the midsection. He later recovers and wakes up to Cyber Sprinkles standing over him. Cyber Sprinkles then takes him to Dr. Geneius's laboratory, where he's looking for the location of Sprinkles. Jack is able to escape with the help of Mentos, but not before Cyber Sprinkles tells him (but not the reader) a long story of his past and how he is Sprinkles's father and why he is so loyal to Dr. Geneius. Jack then steals Dr. Geneius's jet, and then saves the city by burning up Dr. N. Sane's blob with the jet's afterburners. Jack's hair Jack's past Some of Jack's past was to be told in the mini-series "The Solo Adventures of Jack", but only issue 1 was produced. In it, pictures of Jack's past are shown. At age 5 he's wearing a Star Wars T-shirt. There's a picture of him with a lady friend, Jenny. He flashbacks to a time when he couldn't get a loan from a bank (The Bank of Bankruptcy). And then three criminals try to rob the bank, but Jack stops two of them. The third sets Jack on fire. That storyline did not complete, though, so we don't know what happened to him. Jack knew Pete O'Brien from college. In "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 7, he remembers Pete being excited to get the new strain of anthrax in the lab. Jack also knew of a kid in college who accidentally inhaled a radioactive cobweb. That kid was Peter Pecker, secret identity of McSpidey. Appearances Jack essentially appeared in every book in the Sprinkles series in the Initial Era. Digital Era Jack did not appear in the Digital Era, but was planned for "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 2, Number 2, which was never released. Category:Vigilante